tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie and Eddie
Charlie and Eddie is the fourth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Edward is given the job of taking the Fat Controller's car to a mechanic at Maron. Charlie arrives and tells Edward a joke. Edward doesn't laugh and Charlie remarks that Edward is too old to be a fun engine. Edward takes offence at this and is determined to prove Charlie wrong. Instead of going directly to Maron, Charlie and Edward take the Fenlan Track because it is bumpy and fun. When they finally arrive at Maron, Thomas tells Edward that the mechanic has just left on Bertie the bus. Edward sees another opportunity to show Charlie how fun he can be and suggests that they chase after Bertie. Charlie thinks this is great fun, but Bertie soon outruns them. A worried Edward decides that it is best to contact the signalman to get a message to the mechanic, but Charlie tells him that it would not be fun. Edward then suggests taking the car to the Steamworks. Charlie likes this idea and they soon arrive at the steamworks. Victor is away collecting parts, but Kevin tells Edward that they cannot mend cars at the Steamworks. Edward doesn't have any other options available and insists that Kevin can mend the car. Edward and Charlie go back to the steamworks later that day, but Kevin hasn't been able to fix the car - he has placed a "funny funnel" to the car's roof, however! Sir Topham Hatt arrives and is not pleased with what he sees - his car is still broken and he needs it for an important journey that evening. Edward has an idea, he suggests that Sir Topham and Lady Hatt could ride with him that evening and his car could be mended the following day. The next day, Edward goes back to the steamworks and collects the Fat Controller's mended car. In the end, Charlie agrees with his friend Edward that being really useful is fun, too. Characters * Edward * Charlie * Thomas * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * The teacher (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track Trivia * Stock footage from Henry's Good Deeds, Percy's Parcel, and The Early Bird is used. * This is the second time Edward is referred to as "Eddie". * Kevin mistakenly calls Edward "boss". This stems from when Thomas took over as manager of the Steamworks in Steamy Sodor. * This episode is similar to the thirteenth season episode, Play Time. Goofs * An engine should be able to keep up with a bus and eventually overtake it. * Kevin said that the Steamworks only fixes engines, but Thomas collected parts for Cranky there in Creaky Cranky. * Even Kevin should have known that the Fat Controller would not be impressed with a funnel on his car. * The car is not mended at the Steamworks because they don't know how to mend cars, yet it is mended when Edward collects it from the Steamworks. * It was dangerous for Edward and Charlie to steam towards the crossing while it was still shut. * When Charlie puffs into the Steamworks for the last time, neither his wheels nor his siderods move. * In several shots, Edward's bogie wheels aren't turning. * Kevin said Victor left the Steamworks to collect a part, but Victor can't leave the Steamworks because he's a narrow gauge engine. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Mavis, and Edward's trains. Gallery File:CharlieandEddietitlecard.jpg|Title card File:CharlieandEddie1.jpg File:CharlieandEddie2.jpg File:CharlieandEddie3.jpg File:CharlieandEddie4.jpg File:CharlieandEddie5.jpg File:CharlieandEddie6.jpg File:CharlieandEddie7.jpg File:CharlieandEddie8.jpg File:CharlieandEddie11.jpg|Thomas, Charlie, Edward, and Bertie at Maron File:CharlieandEddie12.jpg File:CharlieandEddie13.jpg File:CharlieandEddie14.jpg File:CharlieandEddie15.jpg File:CharlieandEddie17.jpg File:CharlieandEddie18.jpg File:CharlieandEddie19.jpg File:CharlieandEddie20.jpg File:CharlieandEddie21.jpg File:CharlieandEddie22.jpg File:CharlieandEddie23.jpg File:CharlieandEddie24.jpg File:CharlieandEddie25.jpg File:CharlieandEddie26.jpg File:CharlieandEddie27.jpg File:CharlieandEddie28.jpg File:CharlieandEddie29.jpg File:CharlieandEddie30.jpg File:CharlieandEddie31.jpg File:CharlieandEddie32.jpg File:CharlieandEddie33.jpg File:CharlieandEddie34.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)1.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)2.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)3.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)4.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)5.jpg|Edward and Bertie File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)6.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)7.jpg|Kevin File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)8.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)9.jpg File:CharlieandEddie(magazinestory)10.jpg Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes